


Autumn

by Fabrisse



Series: London AU [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes a break in London after fashion week and meets an American student named Blaine Anderson.  AU where Blaine and Kurt haven't met.  They're both in their third years at university and NYADA, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for "rounds_of_kink" Halloween mini-round. The prompts and kinks are:
> 
> Prompt: serpentine, wanderlust  
> Kinks: Accidental stimulation, loss of control, rimming or tongue-fucking

Kurt took a deep breath and looked around Hyde Park. As of yesterday, when he’d put Isabelle and the other Vogue people on their plane back to New York, he was on his own in a foreign city for the first time. Last week, he’d helped Isabelle and attended his first London Fashion Week, the last of the autumn fashion weeks. Next year, maybe he’d be able to go to Milan or Paris, too. Or maybe he’d be a working actor, interspersing his time at Vogue and the diner with tiny roles on SVU or Off-Off-Off Broadway productions. It was impossible to tell. For now, he was here, and he was going to explore. 

Isabelle had given him a dozen assignments. Four were tourist summaries intended to be “timeless” for the story pool, used on a day when someone couldn’t make a deadline or a copyright issue forced a delay. Five were on London street fashion, each in a different area of the city, one a day while he was there and including commentary about whether the trends would work in New York. The other three were to be personal essays on anything that caught his eye. He’d made lists of things he wanted to see and do while he was in London, and wandering around Hyde Park from Speaker’s Corner (there hadn’t been anyone particularly fiery today, but he found it an interesting tradition) through to Kensington Gardens was on it. The Park was huge, and he crossed the Serpentine looking for food. 

There was a small cafe right on the lake, and Kurt ordered soup with cheese and fruit for lunch. Another young man came in and got the same thing and took them outside to eat. Kurt figured the soup would be cold in under five minutes, but he could understand wanting to be outside on a beautiful fall day. He pulled out his notebook and began to write about the scene and noticed the young man taking his bread over to feed the ducks. Kurt smiled, made a note, and left the restaurant. He headed over to the Serpentine Gallery to see if there were any intriguing exhibits.

Kurt wandered around the outdoor pieces and caught sight of the young man again. He took a moment to appreciate the fit of his dark brown cords and the way his green sweater enhanced his shoulders. The other man caught him looking and grinned which made Kurt blush and turn away, heading into the gallery. Over the next half hour, Kurt kept catching glimpses of the handsome young man from various angles around the art, until walking around a major installation, he lost sight of him.

He stepped backward onto someone's foot. They both stumbled and ended up against the wall behind them. Kurt said, "I'm sorry," at the same time as the other young man. 

He noticed a blush as the other man said, "I'm _really_ sorry."

Kurt felt the other man's cock hard against his hip and took a step backward. The other tried to step away, but Kurt caught his arm and said, "It's okay. You're American? I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I… I saw you at the café, and, look, I'm not a stalker. Not usually, and I should probably just shut up now."

Kurt laughed. "And I thought I was stalking you, not a lot, just looking to see if you were still around."

"Oh. So, what do you think of the exhibit?" 

Kurt said, "Not much. It's not really my taste, but I've been learning to go see things that are outside my comfort zone. Even if I never learn to like them, I'll be able to put them in context, especially if they influence fashion."

Blaine nodded. They began to walk out of the gallery together, falling into step through the paths of Kensington Gardens. He said, "I'm staying not too far from here. Can I take you to tea and maybe…" He pulled Kurt to him and kissed him.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss. He'd never hooked up before, never understood why someone would just have sex without more, but right now all he wanted was to push this man onto a bed and find out how many different ways he could make him come.

They were both panting when the kiss broke. Kurt's voice was husky when he said, "I think we can skip tea. How far away are you?"

"Just over a mile. We can walk it in thirty minutes."

Kurt whispered in his ear, "I bet we make it in twenty."

***  
Blaine took his hand as they passed the Albert Memorial. He said, "You don't have a boyfriend?"

It was on the tip of Kurt's tongue to ask 'what kind of man do you think I am?' when he realized that he was the type of man to go home with a stranger. Instead, he said, "No. I'm staying with an ex -- and his fiancé and a couple of his housemates -- while I'm in London, but there's no one waiting for me back in New York."

"New York?"

"I'm from Ohio originally, but I've lived in New York for two years now. I'm in my last year at NYADA."

"Ohio?" Blaine turned and grinned. "Where? I went to school in Westerville."

"Lima. Small world. And you live in London now?"

Blaine shook his head. "I took Italian for my foreign language requirement when I got to Columbia and fell in love with it. I'm spending next year in Italy doing a semester in Ferrara and one in Rome. I took this semester off to travel through the UK, Germany, and Austria. I'll spend some time next summer in France and either Belgium or Spain depending on which direction I want to go in."

"Is Ferrara near Milan?"

Blaine said, "About three hours by train, I think. Why?"

"I work at vogue.com. That's why I'm here, well, I have this week for our fall break at school, but last week was covering London fashion week."

"Is your last name 'Hummel'?"

Kurt stared at him. "How…?"

"I read your blog entries. Wow. I feel really poorly dressed now." 

Kurt shook his head. "You look so hot. That sweater brings out the green flecks in your eyes."

Blaine stopped and inclined his head toward a shadow. They fell into each other's arms and Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall, his hand protecting the other man's head, as he slotted their legs together and ground his hips against Blaine's leg. 

Blaine whined and nipped his way down Kurt's throat. "Too many layers," he murmured.

Kurt groaned and backed away. "I really don't want to get arrested for public indecency."

Blaine adjusted his jacket a bit and said, "No, that would be a bad idea." He took Kurt's hand again and began walking. "It's not too much further."

"Good." Kurt cast about for another topic of conversation. "So, Columbia, I guess that means you're living in Manhattan."

"Yeah. You?"

"Bushwick. My roommate and I -- well, it was another roommate originally, but she's a big hit on Broadway now, so she has her own place, but Santana and I -- have a great loft. We're at the ungentrified edge of the neighborhood, so we can just barely afford it."

They were walking a little faster now. Blaine said, "It's not much longer. I… look, I don't usually… I mean, I've never…" He collected himself. "I've had a couple of relationships, but I don't just invite men back to my room."

Kurt said, "Neither have I. It's not like me at all, but I understand. I could be an ax murderer or anything…" He tried to step away, but Blaine held fast to his hand.

"I'm glad this is different for you, too, but I'm not letting you walk away. I mean, damn, you can if you want to because I'm not going to force anything, but I really, really want to get you to my room and drop to my knees."

Kurt noticed the faint blush back on his cheeks and said, "No. You might need those knees later. Beds are good."

"Beds are so, so good." Blaine practically skipped as he turned into a non-descript low rise, and nodded to the security guard on desk duty. They waited for the elevator impatiently, and Kurt nearly screamed when he saw they were going to the top floor. Blaine fumbled with the key in the lock, but once he got it open, he and Kurt barely gave it time to close before their mouths and hands were on each other.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I want to suck you, and then I want you to fuck me slowly."

Kurt whispered in his ear, "I can do that," and Blaine shivered.

Blaine said, "Um, the bathroom is right there, I think I need to… um…"

Kurt nodded. "You first, then I'll go."

Blaine put his hands around Kurt's face and kissed him before going.

***  
Ten minutes and a great deal of awkward shyness later, they were both naked in Blaine's bed and exploring each other.

Blaine pushed Kurt down on his back and said, "Please," as he began to nip and lick his way down his body. He breathed over Kurt's dripping cock before taking it into his mouth. 

Kurt tried to grab at Blaine's hips to suck him, too, but Blaine pulled off and said, "Let me, please."

Kurt said, "I want you to come, too."

"Just wrap your hand around me, please."

Kurt complied.

Blaine said, "A little tighter?"

"Yes."

Blaine groaned and moved his hips before swirling his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock again. 

Kurt swam in sensation, feeling his orgasm build quickly.

Blaine said, "Come in my mouth," and Kurt whimpered, "Yes," as he was engulfed again.

Blaine's mouth worked up and down Kurt's shaft as he used his hands to cradle his balls. It only took a moment before Kurt drove down his throat and came hard. He pulled off slowly licking gently, making sure he savored every drop.

Kurt said, "Come here," and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt changed his grip on Blaine's cock, pressing two fingers on the heavy ridge in the front. He bent down for a kiss and moved his hand faster; using the moans and whimpers he elicited to guide his rhythm. Blaine came all over them both, fast, hard, and messy, and Kurt scooped up some of the spendings on his fingers and licked them clean.

"That was," Blaine said.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

***  
They woke up about an hour later and Kurt immediately claimed Blaine's mouth with possessive kisses. "Were you serious about wanting to be, um…?"

"Fucked," Blaine said. "God, yes. Your cock is so beautiful, felt so big and good in my mouth."

"God, Blaine, you can't just say things like that."

"It's true." He kissed Kurt again. "I really, really want you to fuck me. I want to feel you for days."

Kurt pressed him back into the bed, stroking his sides and fitting their bodies together. "Lube? Condoms?"

Blaine opened a drawer in the nightstand.

Kurt kissed him again and began to slowly kiss his way down his body, nibbling and sucking as he went. He pushed Blaine's legs up as he mouthed down that fascinating ridge on his cock and suckled each of his balls as he made his way back. His tongue flicked over Blaine's hole and Blaine's moan filled the room. 

Kurt pointed his tongue and insinuated it into Blaine. He lubed his fingers and slowly worked one in beside his tongue, licking and kissing as he added another and searched for the right spot. Blaine's gasp let him know he'd found it, and he slid a third finger in, even as he continued to thrust his tongue deep. 

Blaine said, "Please. I need you now."

Kurt put a little more lube on his fingers and slid the fourth one in as he gently sat back. "Can you get the condom on me?"

Blaine adjusted and slipped some lube on Kurt's cock before rolling it on.

Kurt pressed in slowly, but relentlessly, relishing the way Blaine opened for him. "So good. So tight."

"Faster."

Kurt leaned on his elbows and covered Blaine's mouth with his. "No," he whispered. "I want you to come just from this."

Blaine groaned, and Kurt pinned his hands over his head. He began to thrust a little faster, making certain to hit his prostate on each stroke. He felt Blaine's legs wrap around his waist, his hard cock trapped between them and his quickened his hips again. He released Blaine's wrists and Blaine smoothed his way down Kurt's back grabbing tightly at his butt, urging him to go faster.

Blaine's back arched and a sound between a yelp and a scream emerged from deep in his chest as his cock spurted between them. Kurt felt the tension and release and thrust hard and fast until Blaine's balls were empty and he, too, came in a dizzying rush.

They panted together for a long moment before Kurt withdrew and took care of his mess. He found a washcloth in the bathroom and came back to take care of Blaine before climbing between the sheets with him. 

Long, slow kisses stretched between them as they fell asleep in each others arms.

***  
When Kurt woke it was dark and the bed was empty. "Stay," he said.

"Don't worry, I won't go. It's my apartment."

"Oh. Of course, I should…"

"Tell me what kind of Chinese food you like."

Kurt blinked and focused on the clock. "It's only six-thirty?"

"I know. It seems later in the dark."

"I need to call Adam and let him know I'll be late tonight. We didn't have anything planned, but I don't want him to worry."

Blaine swallowed. "You could all and let him know you'll be out all night. I mean… I'd like you to stay. I'd like us to, um, anything you want really."

Kurt nodded. "I… it's never been like this for me."

"Good. I was afraid it was just me." Blaine smiled. "Come on, tell me what you want for dinner. I'll call it in and go pick it up in a few minutes to give you a chance to call your friend."

"I tried fried seaweed and really like it. Does your place have that? Other than that, I like shrimp, vegetables. I eat chicken, but try to avoid red meat."

"Okay. Shrimp with black bean sauce, Buddha's delight, stir fried water cress, and I like the Nanjing duck. You're welcome to try it." Blaine walked over and sat down on the bed he kissed Kurt. "I don't know what we've started today, but I know I want it to last."

Kurt nodded, then laughed as his stomach growled. "You'd better pick up some dessert, too."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. "I will, Beautiful, I will."


End file.
